Butchered Rose
by FireGire96
Summary: Ruby Rose is a convict of a manslaughter. Weiss is the avenger of her sister's virginity. Blake Belladonna is the murderer of Adam Taurus. Yang Branwen is the next ruler of her clan. With their dyspeptic ways of life, what happens when these four meet on the dark and loose streets of Remnant? (Inspired by Funblade pictures. Evil Team RWBY AU.)
1. R: Red Fluids

The alcoholic man's last sight was his village's protector, in a crimson red hood, stabbing her curved blade into his abdomen. He felt as the blade explored and devoured his insides gradually with every movement it took. The large piece of metal began to have it's mouth painted with his juices due to it's owner's orders of her hands. The same hands that touched his body as if it was searching desperately for treasure.

The metal's vulnerable yet dangerous state had him drawn in a trance for a moment as his life started to fade into the air with every grasp merged into it. Soon, his interest was taken by his hero, who had her boot now bathed in him and his friends' fluids.

He looked at her in total shock, disturbed by what he had found in a matter of three minutes. The teenager stared down at him as if he was a ant, holding a expression of satisfaction. Teeth consumed by a polished shade of white and peculiar silver eyes stood out from a dark face showered in blood. A feminine chest filled with life rose without a pattern, and a dim light floating above her head deliberately, served to make her lips and orbs more fitted for a monster.

It was unearthly, the fallen human told himself. How could such a heroic and caring woman do such a act made for a psychopath? How could he have fallen for her actions? And how could he let her get away with this?

He recalled that him and his pals were in a club that night, drinking their hearts away and dancing with complete strangers that made them feel milieu. At least more then their wives, girlfriends, sluts, and prostitutes. It was also weird that many citizens around Remnant threw 'facts' on that men were total whores. Yet no one could have the guts to tell their friends that women were even worse.

If anything, they were the reason why they turned into these club party monsters that preyed on sex and drugs. Most importantly sex. It was why they grinned on multiple bitches in the building, letting their junk brush onto someone's trunk. Smiles would become contagious, due to the flashing cameras on them, they became more attractive. So because of this they could have anyone they wanted in their turbid vision line. Even the person who saved their lives.

They soon found the female, sitting in the club, sipping on what looked like a clear liquid. Water? Vodka? Gin? Rum? It wasn't figured out. But it didn't matter either. The man and his friend only worried about if they would score a chick or leave without being relieved of their newly developed boners.

The four of them had a conversation after a smoothly given question as to who she was. The girl started to talk in such a intoxicating voice that begged them to take her away. So, after a few flirts here and there along with the feel of each other's bottom body structure, they headed to the nearest hotel recklessly in his torn up car.

There, was when the fun things started to escalate. The hero took no second to drop her garments onto the floor and let the men look at her physically made masterpiece.

A masterpiece that ordered them to grab the poor girl and throw her on top of the perfectly made bed. The man and his friends then praised their possession by letting their lips kiss up and down her body like a magnificent goddess. Their hands slid up her bosom, down her thighs and to her temple, only to explore more down her firm legs. Her moans of pleasure filled the air of the room without warning with every tongue, lip, and finger given to her. She was given the best treatment there was. She was helping them really get in touch with their wild side...

So why did she do this? What was the point of her decapitating his best friend and letting his head tumble down the floor like a soccer ball? Why did she slice his other companion in half like a butcher to a dead chicken's head? Why did she have to bath his hotel in a pool of blood? He knew he would never get the answers to these questions. Hell, if he was lucky enough, he would get the answers he deserved. But he wasn't. He was only hopeful enough to get a blade.

As his life began to leave him more and more, he watched the redhead bent down to his level and whispered demonically, "Next time you pick up a girl from the club, make sure it isn't someone who has you on their hit list... Oh wait, you can't. Because you're already dead."

With that being said, the redhead watched the man's last seconds alive unfold before her. His eyes started to water out of total fear and shock. His hands lost their ability to move along with his chest that was unnoticeable from his blood. And soon, before the girl knew it, his eyes stared into her soul. A still body she had created from the pain delivered from her baby had stood before her now... Her job was done. And luckily, she wasn't punished for it. For now, that is.

And so, the redhead left the scene as if nothing had happen. The next day, the room service found the man and his friends brutally murdered with the girl nowhere to be found. The man was under the name Tukson, a twenty seven year old, hanging out with his fellow faunus friends after a night of arguing with his girlfriend. As the female off the scenes, her name was never established. And neither was her appearance. All they knew was that certainly, this wasn't the act of their protector. Which was right. Instead, this was a act of someone closer to her. Her family member, and child from her ex husband,

 _Ruby Rose..._

 **R** uby Rose  
 **W  
** **B  
** **Y**


	2. W: White Cream

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee family, was haunted by eternal nightmares after that day. Deep blue sky eyes now examined areas with endless questions rather then possibilities. Hands felt for mysteries to unfold instead of wondrous feelings. Feet guided her to places she didn't belong, ordering her to not explore in familiar locations. This was all simply due to what happened on February the twelfth and how it shaped to be a horrific evening.

Weiss family, the Schnees, were created for one purpose. To sell colorful yet powerful crystals of dust to their land. Maybe around the world. This was mainly due to her grandfather's discovery of the objects below his home, but the main source to it all, a dozen years later, was Jacques.

This man could've been considered a discoverer to all of Mantle, a billionaire who cared for his home and it's citizens. But he was something more. He was more then just a 'king' that detected riches not even Remnant's average inhabitant would know of. He was more then a man who used fathers and sons to dig fifty feet deep underneath his house and beyond to find crystals of dust.

In the beginning, as a matter of fact, he was nothing more then a punk. A white haired dirty teenager that walked on the streets, begging for thin pieces of shaded green paper to magically fly into his hand. He was a man who lived in an apartment full of his digestive system's children, brown substance created by the land her stepped on, and water that's origins were unknown. Jacques was a dirty man, who served the Atlas Military for more then ten years... Only to be thrown back into his home without any assistance.

Luckily, the man had a very special trump card under his sleeves. One that went by the name, Lawine Schnee. A beautiful woman that he had encountered with in his days of service. He could recall her features, sound, and personality as if it was yesterday.

She had snow white hair, pinned up in a bun that was thoroughly created probably by herself. Sky blue orbs that adventured his soul on 'unwanted' dates. Fair complex skin through her winter schemed clothes he caressed, even though she refused so. A cold, no pun intended, personality that secretly longed for his betrayal of her orders. And a stern voice that supplicate him to cease his passionate thrusts in her, even though she probably wanted more of them.

She was his key to being back in the game and kick himself to getting big bucks. How? Easy. For starters, though it shocked him, she had his child in her womb. At least one of them that is. He wanted to tell her to handle the thing behind the scenes and become the skinny, sexy woman he once knew... But what good would be in that when that child's a one way ticket to being a Schnee. And a one way ticket from becoming Jacques to Jacques Schnee.

With his marriage and bond connected with the woman, he knew he would be the most productive man in Mantle. Maybe even in Remnant. And when his first child, Winter Schnee came into the picture, things got more better! He began to be paid millions. Billions. Trillions! Just for using slave labor on faunus that were exactly like him. Of course, some people found his action as horrific, but who was he to give a damn! He was washing his ass with his money... And maybe with a side of his baby girls behind the scenes...

A few years later, and Lawine had another child inside of her. Honestly, it started to become rather irritating to her husband that she was having children. He didn't want the first one, what made her think he wanted another? He only kept Winter due to her bond with her female creator, her skills in and out of the battlefield, her goal, and her midnight activities. So, what would he do with another? All he knew was that if it was a girl, he would give the work created specifically for her gender. If it was a boy though? He would be turned into a man before the age of nine.

Surprisingly, to the wife, the husband was delivered another girl, Weiss Schnee. He was there, at the hospital, outside of Jawine's room to think to himself. He could only come up with plans on how to keep his work going as his lover screamed in intense pain behind closed doors. The cries of her and his newborn annoyed the hell out of him. So, due to their mischief, Weiss wasn't held by her father. Wasn't kissed by her father. And wasn't properly loved by her father... Until she turned seven...

After a few more years of hard labor, fun nights and huge payments, Jaques was given the one thing he asked for. A little boy, name Whitley Schnee. Unlike Winter and Weiss, he was there the whole time for this child. He hugged him. He talked to him. And he loved him properly. Because of his gender, he was simply given two chores to do. Follow in his daddy's footsteps and learn to play piano for upcoming events. Luckily, the young boy did his work in a swell manner. As for his sisters? They weren't so lucky...

Soon, Weiss and WInter began to realize that something is truly wrong in their home. Or as they called it, mousetrap. Their mom was nowhere to be found except for the garden, drinking her sorrows away in her flask. The sisters knew that her activity would soon make her cancer worsen and she would die without knowing her children. Their brother would lock himself in his room, daring not to talk to none of them. And when he did, there would be beads of sweat dripping dangerously down his cheek and his crooked smile. Finally, their father would use them, physically or mentally.

If only they still had Klein, they told themselves. If only there was a way to get out of this hell hole called home. If only they could escape from the punches, kicks and whips given daily their way... Luckily, there was a way.

The two knew there was a route they could take. This route was the only thing separating them from eternal freedom. And this was the hidden door behind their bookcase of fictional music books in their library. They agreed, that tomorrow, Feburary the twelfth they would escape it all, no matter what. Because they knew that the only people who would love them in this world, was each other...

If only they knew it wouldn't stay that way forever. That night, after passing guards, sneaking down alive stairs that cried with every step they took, Winter told her sister to stay near the bookcases after she left to get the one thing Weiss loved other then her sister. Her white teddy bear...

Oh if only she didn't beg her to get it in these rough times. Because, before she knew it, the white haired child began to worry. Worry enough to look for her older sibling and come across a scene that would scourge her innocence from her eyes forever.

The sight of her father, Jaques Schnee, on top of her sister, Winter Schnee, pants down, intentionally banging her horrified sibling, whose face was bathed in nothing but tears...

It was because of this that she attacked the one her spiritual ancestors commanded her not to. It was because of this that her left eye was destroyed by a flying knife. It was because of this that she had to leave her sister, a person who defened her until the very end, stop her incoming murderer and have her ears deafened by a bullet behind her back. It was truly, because of this, that after that night, the middle child of the Schnee siblings was no longer Weiss Schnee.

 _But simply, Weiss._

 **R** uby Rose  
 **W** eiss  
 **B**  
 **Y**


	3. B: Black Blood

The cat faunus didn't care that she had slaughtered her boyfriend, as long as she was one step closer to freedom.

She didn't care that her hands were dyed in his blood that dripped down the floors of their shared room. She didn't bat a eye at his unrecognizable body, nor did she shed a tear about it. She simply stared daggers at the man like he was a murderer, unlike herself? How did she end up here? Why did she kill someone she was supposed to love? And why did she wear such an emotionless expression on her face at the matter before her?

Unlike other stories behind killer masterminds, this teenager's story wasn't a result of revenge of a affair or lost of a family member, Nor was it due to the fun and pleasure of hearing cries of agony. Neither was it to not only kill people, but kill time for the hell of it. It was mainly due to a reason that was rare for citizens of Remnant to ever come across. It was because, she just had to. For an unknown reason or no reason at all!

If you explore the motives around the death she committed, there wouldn't be much to leave answers. Instead, like a set of riddles, you will be met with more multiple questions challenging you to think outside the box. For starters, her origin wasn't much of a big deal or out of the ordinary. That is, to her race, the faunus. Yet, to the humans of Remnant, it was something that could arguably be the key to her rising as a possible serial killer.

Her name was Blake. Blake Belladonna. A sixteen year old female cat faunus who was the child of Ghira and Kali Belladonna. This might come off as normal information for the teen... Until you dive deeper into the matter. If done so, you will find out that her father, Ghira Belladonna wasn't just any normal faunus. But a higher up in his race due to his clique made by his father. The infamous White Fang. A group of protesters run by, you guessed it, himself.

Ghira Belladonna has been the leader of the White Fang ever since he was eighteen, after the role had been passed down to him by his male parent. Ever since his dad's departure, the group has been done a great service with a productive man such as himself.

The hybrids of human and animal were given missions to show the world around them that they are anything but monsters that tried to hunt for their blood late at night while vulnerable. They gave out food to the homeless and poor, ran shipments of dust to their local store for people who desperately needed it, and helped many celebrate what it means to be part of their community. Life was good for his cause, his people, and his soon to be family with his loving girlfriend/fiance, Kali Belladonna, at their given home out of 'respect', Menagerie.

So after the two faunus' marriage, honeymoon and birth of their beautiful baby girl, many would think things got better from there, right?... Not exactly.

Before their child came to be in their world, the White Fang began to fall apart with it's main source, their race. Humans became more cruel towards the race by forcing them into labor on Mantle in search for dust crystals underneath the kingdom. They had no choice but to either dig, mine, serve or give pleasure to their bosses if they wanted to care for their families.

Eventually, the White Fang was passed down to another person who was rather close with Ghira. That person being Khan, a old friend of his and his partner at the time. With the group in his hands, he thought he would take productive matters for his people. But not even he knew that the man would back-stab him and turn the faunus into the one thing they feared of becoming. Complete monsters... Yet, even though they were monsters in the public's eye.

Nothing came close to the ex leader's daughter.

Yes, Kali and Ghira conceived a healthy baby girl... Mentally. But Physically, not so much. As soon as Blake was delivered, the doctor let in on the parents some wicked news. Blake was born with a rare, yet deadly disease that ran around a decent ten percent of the faunus race. That disease being the FMBD, Full Moon Body Disorder. The virus' has had many different outcomes on certain breeds, some have died from the contact, some pass out occasionally, and some even become a totally different person. Unfortunately, neither the doctor nor the female and male parent knew what was to come from this. So out of total fear for their child and their lives, they could only count on the presence of time.

Sadly, the more time passed, the more the Belladonna family watched as their lives began to fall apart. The White Fang began to be worst to society, stealing other's supply of dust, bombing homes left and right, and falling dead to the pops of guns aimed by fearful humans. Unfortunately, Blake's unnatural behavior wasn't helping either. The young cat faunus had started to become a child who mistakenly had a personality disorder. She would either hug her mother with so much passion, or yell at her out of pure rage. She would either talk playfully with her dad, or lash out on how life has screwed them over.

Over time, everything started to get worse. But for a moment or two, it seemed like the black haired female would become more normal. At the age of seven, she started to take matters into her own hands. She made friends around Menagerire and best of all, convinced herself to join the White Fang in hopeful protests around Remnant. Soon, at the age of fifteen, she even became the new leader's son's girlfriend due to the way their personalities clicked ever so delicately. With the sight of her perfect progression, both Ghira and Kali could see through a glimpse of light, their daughter's life gradually becoming the best it could...

...So, why was she now in this uncomfortable situation? Why was she debating on eating the man before her? Why did she feel like smashing his insides more? And why did she deliberately let the police of Mistral catch her in the act at gunpoint?

They asked her to stand still. They gave her a warning that if she did anything suspicious, they would have to shoot her down. Yet. She didn't listen. Through incoming gunfire and bullets rocketing into her body guarded by undamaged aura, the monster approached them, with hungry gold orbs, a sinister Chester smile, and pinkish red teeth accompanying red lips. Her body reached a policemen, no not only one, maybe four of them. Hand rose, now developing a set of medium long claws, uncontrollably into the sky to slam down into on of their heads with ear piercing screams. And...

 _She didn't remember anything after that, sadly..._

 **R** uby Rose  
 **W** eiss  
 **B** lake Belladonna  
 **Y**


	4. Y: Yellow Ashes

Raven Branwen knows she has a mentally ill child, she just doesn't give a damn.

It was mainly due to her deadbeat dad, she told herself along with others. She says a billion times that her child wouldn't have been like this if her dad was around. Let alone her uncle... Or her other mother. In her mind, these were the major factors in her daughter's life that turned her into a monster in human's clothing. Yet, the public and her fellow clan members knew there was something else hidden in the blur lines delivered.

Exactly how did the absence of her father hurt her significantly, many have asked? How was her brother, Qrow Branwen's disappearance affect her ? And what did her partner, Summer Rose, have to do with it all?

As citizens of her home in Mistral began to read in between the lines, they became rather confused. Just like the insidious beast, Blake Belladonna, and the others who inhabited the disease, FMBD, not much pointed as to why Raven's single child was considered a monster... That is, in the beginning, before and after her birth.

When looked into her parents profiles, everything seemed to look like the cliche story of two people from different cliques giving each other a chance. For starters, there was her mother, Raven Branwen, a member of a criminal clan far in the land of Mistral and future leader of it all.

As proven by documents labeled under her name from her past teachers and 'friends', Raven was a walking army threatening to take down all of Remnant, especially Mantle. The woman was trained in the ways of multiple fighting styles, using swords or weaponless, mastered in stealth classes and possess a special yet suicidal semblance, good luck. Ever since her practice to become the alpha of her people, Raven has been seen by all in her clan as a natural born killer.

And this didn't change much when she even attended Beacon Academy with her also skilled brother, Qrow Branwen. Unlike the bipolar party boy, his twin sister took every class and fight she had with a grain of salt. She excelled in all of her periods on school days, continued to grow lenient towards a number of students, was known around campus as her team, Team STRQ's assassin in a humorous manner, and one of the strongest students on campus her last three years. She was, figuratively speaking, a killer.

As for the child's father though, he was a totally different story. Her father was Team STRQ's comedian, Taiyang Xiao Long. He was the reason why his daughter had blonde hair, lilac eyes, and was the owner to puns that made anyone cringe. The man wasn't like Raven at all. Instead of being a total bad ass around the academy's grounds and not caring about getting on anyone's good side, he was a goofball and the apple in half of the females attending' eyes.

Not much could be found on the joker other then not long after Yang's birth, he died suddenly. The reason for his death, even today, is rather unknown. When asked about it to his wife, she would simply reply with a emotionless, "I don't know... Nor do I care right now." To make matters worse, if his child were to be questioned on the mysterious incident, she would stay silent and after a while of no movement if possible, she would ask the investigator(s) to leave calmly.

The child doesn't know anything about her father, her uncle, nor her mother's old friend, Summer. Yet when asked about the important carefree woman, she would respond similar to her mother, "I don't know her... Nor do I want to try and know her."

Even though her relationship with her family is iffy, her relationship with her mother is timeless. Many of Raven's fellow clan members would argue that Raven and her daughter were more then mother and offspring, they were best friends. Whether it was during or off missions, they would sometimes see the two walking down the streets of Mistral, laughing and talking to one another like nothing was wrong. If you ask anyone about these events, they would describe that it was like the sun on a clear day. Or a ice cream on a hot summer day. It was the only moments they would watch their leader be... Happy...

But with her child didn't only come blessings, yet also challenges. This was where the rumors of her being a beast starts to kick in. There has been a set of complaints from average citizens that the clan's leader's daughter would rage havoc on her home. Some cases inform that the blonde haired teenager would go on crazy possible killing sprees in multiple places that weren't connected at all.

For example, on September the 25th of this year, the child entered her local mall only to come out hours later, covered in blood, muck, and torn clothes with a face filled of sorrow. When questioned about the incident in a jail house, the girl told them threw tears and horrific sobs that she didn't know what happened. She informed them that she watched as two men began to fight each other over some money and child support, then suddenly, she saw red and pounced on the two like it was nothing. Then she heard more fights and yells filled with rage begin to surface as she kept jumping and jumping on helpless adults and teenagers one by one.

The land of Mistral had this terrifying story under their belt for a few weeks after that. But fortunately, it began to die down. Nobody knows if this was due to the teachings of Raven Branwen. No one knows if this was instincts that kicked in the blonde's body. No one even knows if these people are still alive or not after their status of being in critical condition. The investigations as to what is wrong with this child continues to go underway. Unfortunately, it won't change a thing though. Especially not with the sick clan her mother ruled. All they could try and do was prey and hope for a better future. Because Raven Branwen has revealed to her fellow family that her daughter, the monster. Yang Branwen.

 _Would soon be their future ruler..._

 **R** uby Rose  
 **W** eiss  
 **B** lake Belladonna  
 **Y** ang Branwen

 **Yo, FG96 here. And let me just start by saying thank you to all those that are supporting me with this story. I've been trying my best to find the most interesting plot that I have to offer to me and you. And to know that you guys really enjoy this is such a pleasure to hear. So thanks a lot. Also, I must inform you that this is, to a degree, not daily. This fanfic will be updated Fridays-Mondays. So if you are following this fanfic, be on the look out for that. Other then what I had just told you, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, thanks again, and have a good day! :)**


	5. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter I

Citizens coward in fear at the pack of monsters that creep from the shadows of Vale in human flesh.

Innocent and curious orbs of different shades laid their vision on what seemed to be gangsters, as they passed them like they were nothing but ghost. Every stare soon turned into one filled with horror, concern, and stupidity at the foreigners who tried to play tough in their hometown. At the examination of these fine dressed men through the squeals of little children and horrified parents and teenagers, many could realize who exactly these men were.

There were four gentlemen, each corresponding with the other having black combed hair, red tinted glasses, and black hats. As for there attire, they possessed matching black suits that helped them camouflaged in the night, displaying them in public's eyes as flying faces on some occasions, same color gloves and solid black business shoes.

Some of Vale's citizens could easily mistaken them for their kingdom's finest men in black heading to probably a rich night club, but the majority already knew for sure, that these were with the presence of a man that stood out from his partners in crime.

He was a man with a slender figure hidden underneath a red lined white suit jacket with midnight black pants, making his attire a sore thumb compared to his allies. He also wore a gray scarf around his delicate neck, accompanying black gloves the same shade as his pants, and the signature accessory of all, his bowler hat with a small feather neatly tucked in it's red band riding along the bottom middle. Due to this, and his fire orange hair with his uncovered forest dark green eyeliner eye, all of Vale's night strollers knew who he was from the gecko.

The infamous yet underrated criminal, Roman Torchwick.

The mid to late thirty year old male had been noted for his sneaky strategy and unstoppable robberies mainly dealing with supplies of dust. And with his cocky attitude and henchmen to back him up, he had conceived a wild goose chase between him and Vale. Maybe all of Remnant, if being honest.

Due to the multiple robberies he committed around Remnant, many policemen and military forces have thought that the criminal has been working for someone in the shadows or that someone even bigger would be behind him on his sickening missions. But until they can catch the orange hair thief, there would be no logical answers. And unfortunately, tonight might no be any different for detectives and answer seekers.

After a few more glances, snickers, and gasp of fear, the man and his boys were finally met with a place in need of their pockets. A small convenient dust store, named "From Dust Till Dawn". The criminal who now revealed a cigar to the world to rebirth and kill between his lips, had heard of the good reception around this place. Reviews online and on the streets informed friends and families that it owned the best supply of dust there is, with the lowest prices in the kingdom, and best of all,

Open twenty four seven.

At the thought of how further the moon was traveling dust towards them and the store's idea of opening hours, Roman inhaled a portion of light for his cigar to feel it's soul pour inside his mouth. Eventually he exhaled it's soul back into the world to evaporate in the air, killing his little friend slowly but surely before entering the dust store with his men.

As soon as he threw himself into the small store, he was met with a older man in front of two counters of dust particles, behind a counter of beautiful dust crystals. He was rather old with a balding head that concealed gray hair on it's sides, bathed in wrinkles, wore a green dress shirt with a apron above along with grey pants, and stuck in a state of susceptibility. The orange haired man could already tell this would be a rather easy heist to pull off.

With a sinister smile gradually evolving into a frown, Roman greeted with a simple question, "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late?" Without warning, the old man was met with a sound similar to an engine starting up and a sight he was all too familiar with.

The right end of a gun.

In it's eyesight, the shopkeeper wasted no time to freeze immediately, raising his hands up to surrender whatever they wanted. It was a shame he didn't fight back, but who cared, it only made his criminal's job easier. "Please! Just take my lien and leave."

"Sshhh," The thief shushed nicely before revealing his true motives in a whisper, "Calm down, we are not here for your money... Just the dust. Grab it." With his sudden order, two of his fellow men approached numerous tube containers on the wall containing different types of dust. Dust made for the cylinders they possessed in their hands. They watched as these objects became filled with liquefied weapons along with it's owner deliberately giving them out for the safety of his life. Things were going smoothly for the man. No police arrived, no complaints and no interruptions. This would all be smooth sailing...

If it wasn't for him to find a end of a reddish black gun, it's mouth pointing straight at him eagerly, by a feminine hand from behind the past owner's shoulder. He wondered as the hole stared deep into his lost orbs as if they longed for the reason he was there. Their moment of silence soon ceased from the sudden shift of the weapon being slowly moved away from his face to unwrap a surprising yet scary image to the criminal.

What he saw behind the murderous weapon was a young teenage girl who held a carefree and demonic grin his way. She was a rather fair skinned girl with silver eyes with a shade equivalent to cents and black, neck-length hair that gradated to dark red at the tips cut in an asymmetrical style.

She seemed to have wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim.

Soon the teenager moved herself to the old man's side to show the thief her pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her attire was then topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulder by cross-shaped pins. Finally, her supposed emblem, which was a metallic flower, appeared as a large silver brooch and was pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also had bullets and a pouch attached.

In her curious choice of clothing and weirdly given smirk, the young female lifted out her open hand towards the male to command him harshly, "I'm sorry to inform you that those little pieces of dust belong to me. Hand them over... Unless. You want to die quickly." With her choice of words, the female expected the orange haired man to give them up out of fear like his victim. Or even escape without a peep with his somewhat useless minions. Instead though, she was met with a reaction that caught her completely off guard, in both a bad. And good way.

The man, without hesitation, continued to kill his cigar for one more second until he responded to her casually, "I'm sorry too, red. But you see, this little light of mine is important. So I have to bring it with me so it can shine."

"... That's the dumbest reason I have ever heard," The redhead replied not long after as she tried to negotiate with the man once more. But the girl had to remember, that even though she lived by the three strikes rule, Roman lived by another rule. No chances. No mercy.

With that being said, the orange haired man wasted no time to send his henchmen on her with a nod of his head. Before the teenager knew it, she was met with a sudden grab by one of his men. He thought he had shown the female how much of a fool she was to go against them. He thought he had won once again... But little did he know that in a matter of seconds, the teenage girl took hold of his arms, broke them violently to flip him in front of her and dash kick him with herself into the cold streets before the robbed store.

Luckily, the other three men wasted no time to approach the new challenger into battle. And Roman wasted no time to watch the show unfold. One of the henchmen headed out of the shop and ran towards the female, who simply unfolded her weapon into scythe mode to spin around it and fly into the first criminal, elbowing him so hard in the face that blood began to squirt from it like a fountain.

She then grabbed her scythe out of the ground caressly and propelled herself with it's ammo in the air to hit another one with a violent headbutt of her weapon, sending him flying into what might or might not be a coma.

As for the last man standing before her, now cowarding a little in fear? She fired again and brung the side down on the attacker and dodged the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to possibly knock him down or into the air for a signature final blow. But did she do that? Apparently not, because before Roman knew it, he was instantly shocked at a image.

The image of his ally being stabbed in the chest and kicked off in a sickening manner.

"Well... Um.. Fuck this," The orange haired man nearly stuttered, still in disbelief as to what happened before him. "I would love to see what else you have in store for us tonight, but I have a schedule to keep up with. So sadly, this is where we part ways." The criminal, with his departure words, soon lifted his cane towards her face to waste no time and end her off with his own signature weapon. A cane which's bottom can transform into a riffle.

The teen, still smiling in satisfaction, knew what was to come, so she decided instantly that the best way to go after this. Was right towards the male. With her sudden action towards the male, the teenager with so much determination indicated in her eyes, dashed right through Roman, who realized that he had now wasted his ammo on the creation of another sick scene. He sadly missed the female, and to make matters worse,

She was now escaping with his supply of dust.

Roman wasted no time to dash quickly towards the redhead in the now initiated cat and mouse game. The orange haired man watched through the darkness as a fury of red flashed pass his vision like a speed demon of sorts. For a second, he mistaken the sight for one of his visions again or, if that street rat was around, another one of her tricks. Yet, that wasn't the case, because before he knew it, the young teenager had been found by his orbs, standing near the edge of a building in a frozen state.

As he finally approached her in this trance, the criminal couldn't help but smirk in a troublesome manner at what was to come. He then blurted out in slight excitement while panting to the girl possessing a blood red hood, "Persistent... But not for long."

Suddenly, as if he had gave the object a cue to arrive, a Bullhead immediately appeared from below to meet the glance of both him and his challenger. In it's glory, the machine delivered a harsh gush of wind their way to help the girl's hood look more like a wave of blood tissue connected as one rather then a natural red hood. Roman didn't see the face of the redhead clearly, but he already had an idea that she was speechless and horrified since she gave him a chance to hop aboard his getaway. Roman had kind of won this one after that. Now all he had to do was put the weird creature down naturally... If only it was that simple,

If the young teenager wasn't so intrigued by the sudden turn of tables here.

The teenager's smirk became even more apparent at the sight of a dust crystal in the man's gloved hand. A dust crystal that he showed no remorse for since he wasted no time to throw it her way, landing in her palms effortlessly. This could've been a victory for the young girl. She could've taken the object and go back home to her normal life. But no. She just had to wait for the man to shoot her down. And shoot her down he did, with an explosion caused by the defenseless crystal. Yet of course, he didn't have to cheer fortunately, because he could easily prove that this battle was long from over.

Through rubble and rigorous ashes came the blood thirsty warrior who charged right at him in super sonic speed. This action caused the teenager to slam the man down, making him grunt in anger at the intense pain met to his rib-cage. The two, now in each other's grasp, began to wrestle over the stolen dust as if their life depended on them.

Slashes, firing guns, punches and kicks were met by the other who showed no mercy. Their struggle continued for a while until the female did the one thing that finally made Roman admit that this female took the cake as the most psychotic person he's ever met. Even worst then the pilot of the ship that left him to nearly die.

This action, was simply the teenage girl slashing and dicing inside the Bullhead. Her effects on the ship was two ruined engines, two halves conceived from a whole and once again, another shipment of dust escaping from the man's grasp into the female's. It was in that instance, that both Roman and his partner to a degree realized that they had lost, due to the fact that after they escaped the grave crash, their enemy was nowhere to be found.

Through the crackles of flames and faint screams, the criminal instantly sat at a stable bench to his left to grief at his lost. He had just let a little girl get away with his dust, he thought furiously. The bastard ruined his perfect streak as being a unstoppable criminal. And to add to that, he probably wouldn't see that red haired punk ever again... Wait. She had red hair, right?... So, why was it that when she tackled him on that ship, her hair was pitch black, he asked himself. Was it because of the lighting? Was he hallucinating again? Or does she have the same ability as that street rat?

Sadly, his answers and questions had to be ceased at the sight of a certain someone. The sight of his pilot and leader of the cause. The person who definitely was going to punish him after this.

The human he feared right now was none other then a slender woman who had ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails were painted dark red. In "Black and White", she wore lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wore a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There was also a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ended in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees.

There was a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves ended in a triangle shape, which were wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

For her bottoms, she wore black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wore a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She had dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She might've looked like a beauty in the orange haired man's eyes, but she would do anything but eat his heart out. As a matter of fact, she probably would clobber it in a few seconds.

Eventually, the ashen black haired female stood in front of him with an emotionless expression on her face. Her and her partner shared a blank stare together through the smoothing sound of fire crying as they gradually began to die down. But not for long when the silence was killed by the female's cunning voice, greeting him with a medium monotone, "You should've known who that was... Were you aware as to who she was?"

"That punk," Roman questioned more then answered after lifting his head in her direction. "I didn't know who the hell she was. She just showed up out of nowhere and used my robbery as her own!"

"Aww. Why so upset? You should remember, people don't always play by the rules here. Especially since you've never player by the rules."

"It doesn't matter," The orange haired man nearly screamed in frustration. "She tricked me and pissed me off. For that, she deserves to get the crap beaten out of her."

"... Ruby Rose."

"Excuse me?"

"Her name is Ruby Rose," The woman repeated intentionally, no annihilating the look of nothingness on her face. "She's the child of Summer Rose and Taiyang Xiao Long."

"She's the senior dragon's kid," Roman asked in disbelief only for his partner to nod with content closed eyes.

"And she was taught by Qrow Branwen... It's interesting that such a girl can possess those techniques without messing up... She might be helpful in the power department. As for if she can control it? I don't know, she was rather reckless with her attacks... Until the end that is."

"Yeah," Her ally agreed in a puzzling state. "For some odd reason, as she was fighting my men back at the store, she was like a wild animal. She didn't care who was around her, she beated those men to a bloody pulp. Hell, she even killed one of them right then and there.. But when we were fighting over the dust on the ship, she was more-."

"Human?..."

"Yes..."

"... Then that does it," The black haired woman continued, crossing her arms next to her chest before discussing the game plan. "We're going to find the girl and recruit her for our cause. She might know the ropes of Remannt. But she doesn't know the ropes like we do... Besides, we already have the runaway, the orphan, and the left eye's offspring. What's wrong with having the serial killer?"

"Are you out of your mind? She almost killed us back there. We can barely control those three. Let alone snowflake and the black panther. We can deal with that naturally born assassin."

"You're a natural born criminal and I deal with you everyday," The woman revealed to the orange haired man swiftly to his distaste. He wanted to just grab her and tell her they weren't going to ask that beast to join them. And that was final. But he could already mentally see himself turned into bar b q if that was the case. He knew very well to never get on his pilot's bad side. Especially after those set of words. So without a single peep from his mouth. The man gave up the fight and surrendered to her word.

"Now, call the headquarters and tell them to send another ship our way. We leave at dawn tomorrow after we regroup... And Roman?"

"Yeah, Cinder?"

"Please don't worry," Cinder begged through a perfect smirk that pierced his heart slightly. "We are capable of putting her down and turning her into our everyday pet. Besides, even if she was stronger then us combined,

 _She's nowhere near Her power..."_


	6. Chapter 2: Ladies

Yang was pretty bored.

She thought what her mother evoked on training would improve her performance. However, nothing changed for her. The usual happened while they were training. The floors were painted red in the darkness, serving as guidance through the nothingness, but disturbance of what she had created. Well. Only for a split second.

Bodies piled up like tiles, never falling like dominoes. The display was somewhat perfect to the blonde. And it sure as hell would've been perfect for Raven if she was there as well.

Her knuckles were also painted in crimson that she expected to be a beautiful shade of red, abandoned of her gauntlets. All she saw was just a dark substance similar to the blood of Grimm. Guess her mother was right. Grimm and human are not all that different. Upset by the display, she scoffed and got up to dust her clothing.

Her decor was inspired and semi made by the Branwen she looked up to. Her golden strands of hair combined and lived in harmony inside of a tight ponytail. At the moment, she concealed nothing but bandages that covered up her chest and black shorts exposing her delicate features on her legs and her magnificent fair complexion. She did also wear brown boots that reached right below her knees, clacking under her pressure and creating the noise of beating metal underneath her when it wasn't being kissed and bathed in the love of blood.

A few men in black shirts covered in protection of metal armor and pants of the same color bowed down to her as if she was royalty. Concealing the mask of the monsters she tamed and the innocent lives she nearly murdered moments prior, the two men held out a yellow kimono with a golden red dragon embedded on the back.

A symbol of power, endurance, leadership and victory, would be on this female's bare back. Lifting up her hands to possess such a power, she let these men cloth her in all her glory before bowing once more and leaving the parameter. Soon, two more men approached her to formally bow and place gauntlets onto her arms carefully. She couldn't help but stare at their beauty in utter awe as her servants left. The yellow of a bumblebee. The yellow of a sun. All on her wrist in the form of bracelets.

With a smirk, she started to walk away from the area she left messy for others to clean. As she kept walking casually, her eyes were glued occasionally on the warehouse she was currently working in. She shrugged and snickered a bit at the sight. The dark decor. The men walking in single file as if they don't have a soul. Mold. Death. Probably because of her. And no music? No talking? Utter silence. No excitement.

"This will totally not do," Yang smacked, shaking her head in disappointment as she covered her face to release a heavy sigh. She continued to walk to be met with a sweet and familiar sight. The sight of a demon and monster that made her time here worth spending. Looking straight at the person, she gave off a flirtatious wave and a smirk that caused the person to keep an emotionless expression on their face.

This person was none other then the blood thirsty Black panther. Blake Belladonna. The female had her hair combed back and partly wild like her persona, making her surreptitious sharp yellow cat eyes stand out like her complexion, unlike her cat ears, blending into the darkness and her hair like a small bow. She wore a white v-neck jacket that was ripped roughly displaying a black sleeveless t-shirt underneath, her black hem faded and black sleeves ripped. She also wore black pants that was ripped near the bottom on her left leg, showing off one of her black boots that was tinted red from previous fights.

At the sight of Yang, Blake stopped right where she stood and waited for her to continue. "Heyo, Blakey~. What's up this fine night? Taking your pills?"

She glanced at her sternly with a sinister and blood stopping stare in her eyes. "Haha," She laughed sarcastically. "I don't have time for your dirty jokes. Quit flirting with me and leave me be. Someone like you can never stand next to me if you don't take things seriously."

"Oh come on, Blakey," The blonde continued, harshly throwing an arm around the other teenager to startle her briefly. "I've been serious these past three hours, training endlessly in the main room. I also polished my gauntlets and got these fresh rags from my mom! Pretty cool huh? I'm a dragon!" This comment caused the cat faunus to stop suddenly and raise an eyebrow at her.

"Just because you have the symbol of a dragon riding on your back doesn't mean you're a great being of power or something," She snapped slightly. As if it was a chain reaction waiting to happen, Yang growled with a grin and jumped in front of her. The dragon had met face to face with the cat that had the soul of a panther. As if power was surging in both of them as they stared one another down, she laughed,

"Seriously, Blake. You should have never said that." Her smile soon faded for her to growl once more. "A symbol such as that being on my back is to be something prideful about. So for you to shit on it is like shitting on my clan. Take it back right now." The two stared at one another for a few seconds, never changing their glances. It was as if they was fighting at the speed of sound. No. Speed of light. Their stares were so intense, it was possible nothing could break it. Until a pair of hands touched their shoulders softly and turned the two towards someone else.

Weiss, the snowflake.

The female was at the same height of the two of them, somewhat shorter then Yang. The teenager had snow white hair pinned in a informal ponytail hanging on her side with ocean blue eyes anyone can get lost in standing out from her pale complexion. She wore a light pastel blue, double-breasted jacket with white piping over a pastel blue fade to white pleated full skirt with black lace trim. She also wore a pair of white, thigh high boots with heels.

She seemed to be the more formal out of the three warriors and the more serious of the two. Mainly because Yang was so caught up in her ego while Blake suffered from her disorder. She soon let go of both of them to question softly, "Why the heck are you both trying to kill each other? Keep a level head."

"Oh. Hey, Weiss," Yang greeted, smacking her hand away and turning fully to her, prompting Blake to do the same. "Is there a mission or something? You rarely get out of your room."

"No," Weiss replied to her before beginning to walk pass her towards the exit very far down the path of darkness in front of her. "Though Cinder did want to see you along with your mom, Yang. It looked like it was about something serious."

"Damn it," Yang cursed out loud, making Blake's ears slightly go down from the violent vibration in her ear. Weiss would have done the same, but she had grown accustom to the blonde dragon's madness. "I was gonna go get a drink and meet up with Junior at the bar."

"Oh yeah. Because when he gives you knowledge via head it's way more important then your sister," Weiss hissed somewhat with a hint of venom and disgust in her voice. She expected the older female to yell out some 'smart' comment back to her or just yell rude insults at her. And what did she get... Silence?

The sudden new approach made her and her faunus ally glue their eyes on Yang. Her face full of utter shock at what she had told her. It was as if everything had froze in that moment. No one was moving. Nor breathing. No sounds or anything. Just utter silence. Her sister, she thought. The one person she used to hangout with when she was a kid. The daughter of that demon she used to look up to. The one person she would take care of no matter what. Her pupil. Her best friend... She was okay? After all these years?...

Not listening to anymore they had to say, the teen found herself beginning to dash towards her mom and employer to a degree. Leaving her allies behind, she only had one thing on her mind. Going after her sister from another woman. To see her. To see if she was truly okay even after what happened between their mothers. To see if her father was with her. To make sure no one had hurt her after all these years. To hold her tight through this madness. To find her.

And never let her go.

 _Not again..._

* * *

 **Yo, FG96 here. Sorry for the short chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be way longer. This is just to show you that I am still alive and highly interested in this fanfiction. So be on the look out for more of this, Cinder Fall? and a new fanfic coming soon. I might continue Frozen Rose, but I am not sure. Please leave a review and follow/favorite if you enjoyed. Also question; Should Ruby get with Cinder or Yang? I'll leave that in your hands. Until then, have a good day/night. :)**


	7. Chapter 3: Half Blood

For some odd reason, Cinder Fall had now been standing before a moist Yang Xiao Long.

The female scanned the other with her burning amber eyes to see every detail embedded on her adult body. She hated to say it, but she looked just like her mother in every way, however the trace of her father's blood was apparent as well. Especially in those lilac irises and her flowing gold locks that symbolized her loyalty to her alliance with the older woman's syndicate. She examined the bead of sweat that dared to escape her head before a single pale finger with a shade of blood coating on its tip absorbed the energy gracefully into it's print.

Pants were the only sound that filled the cold metal confinement before they died down like the acquaint shade of red hidden in her beautiful eyes. "I hate to be that type of person, but I have a last minute mission for you," Cinder spoke calmly, her voice filled with tranquility hitting the active female's face. Now seeing a frown curl on the lips of the woman, she continued, "I need you to commit a kidnapping."

"You sure as hell know I'm not good with kids," Yang was able to scoffed before standing proudly in her glory of her kimono and family name. "Declined."

"Fine. I can always send Weiss to 'persuade' the fellow huntress Ruby Rose to join our cause."

"Wait a minute," The goldilocks suddenly blurted in shock. "So that's what Weiss meant earlier? You've found Ruby?! Where is she?!" Her response was enough to produce a rivet stir inside the leader of the syndicate. Cinder couldn't help but smirk in delight as her eyebrows curled, giving her little helper more then an answer. "Alright, bitch. You got me intrigued. Now tell me where the hell she is already?"

"Always want to ruin the suspense, don't you," Cinder sighed before stepping closer to Yang. "For a so called future ruler of the mighty Raven's clan, you really are slow... Regardless. Your sister's whereabouts are unknown to all of us. However, I expected since you are her 'big sister', you would remember or have a clue as to where she is. The idiot thought she would be smart enough to kill our men and escape unharmed after compromising the operation. So we either want her to join us via negotiation or. Well. You know what would happen if she says no..."

A hand immediately met with the older female's hinge of her dress to hold onto for dear life. She felt her body rise slightly and flames violate her eyes when she saw red. Her eyes scanned the blonde female's eyes and hair in a pattern as the owner responded, "If you know what's good for you, you wouldn't say that shit... Not again. Ruby is anything but a fucking idiot, you hear me?"

"Oh, excuse me," Cinder apologized caustically to a growling Yang. "If anyone shouldn't say anything again, it should be you. Remember, I got you right by your hair. One scratch and she'll turn your life into a living hell..." With her words, the ashen haired female descended back to the ground and the hand was released as its owner turned from her. "Now. Back to work, shall we? Ruby Rose is the apple of my eye. I would like if you can find her and bring her back to our establishment with a promise of a better life."

"You actually think that will help?"

"It's what got you here." That was enough to release one more growl from between Yang's sharp fangs. In a matter of seconds, the woman had walked away from the woman at a lightening speed, the last sight she had seen being her bright kimono and a screaming dragon. Though from a far, it only looked like a golden bitch. Just like her father. And just like her mother.

As soon as the metal door cut into her shielded palm and they both echoed in agony, Yang began to stroll down the dark and creepy hallways of her home away from home. But not for long. She eventually was met with the black panther of the syndicate, who lacked a jacket. The female's deep yellow eyes stood out in the darkness before her small smile did the same. Though her friendly gesture did not resonate or become contagious to the older blonde female. "So, what happened in there," the cat faunus asked while following her.

"Nothing for you to know," The goldilocks replied before screaming for her men for assistance. Like chicken with their heads cut off, white fang members ran to their caller's side to rid her cautiously of her robe. As they left the scene, the female turned to her, "So what's up? You gonna follow me or something so you won't get lonely~?" Blake seemed to have cringed at her attempt to wear a facade. "... What?"

"Yeah, I guess I can do it to kill some time," She continued to shrug. "But what's the status?"

"Waning Gibbous," The other female answered sternly. "So that means next week you'll be chained up?"

"Sadly. But don't worry about me."

"That's hard to when you're so sexy and cute at the same time~," Yang cooed, clearly not realizing that her persona was making the cat faunus disgusted but slightly humored. "We're heading to Patch. You familiar with it?"

"Not at all."

"That's fine," Yang replied with a small nod. "It's a small island just off the coast of Vale and down the road from Beacon Academy. We can even use my motorcycle if you want." When they were finally outside, the solar shine from above smacked their bodies immediately to illuminate one another to each other. Blake quickly walked to the motorcycle to lean on the vehicle littered with car stickers. In a way, it was a work of art that she would just have to examine some other time. After a brief pause to release tension and silence in the air, the faunus confronted it by blurting out in a virtuous tone.

"You scared of something? Because I can sense fear."

"I thought that was just a myth," Yang chuckled. "... I am scared. Now can you please stop trying to give me a damn character study and get on my motorcycle so we can have a romantic drive?"

"I rather race you there," Blake replied before getting on all fours. Her partner watched as her body arched like a humanoid cat. She began to snarl a bit before kicking off the rubber guards on her feet and took a pose as if she had her eyes laid on her prey. This was enough to make Yang board her motorcycle, letting the engine roar and the gas that escaped from its rear end poison the air around them. Eventually, they were driving casually down the road to begin their mission.

This would be it. The Yang Xiao Long would finally meet her sister after so many years of tragedy and agony. Though, it was fearful. Questions such as would she remember her or would she like her still surfaced in her head and rotated like a roundtable. Whatever, the case maybe, no matter what happens, She knew she wouldn't kill her.

She wouldn't hurt a single hair on her...

* * *

The scent of blood invaded the nostrils of a female toddler. Not much could be heard outside her right ear as the golden locks she had covering her now wet face. Her eyes were a crimson red as they examined shadows dancing violently down her hall. To make matters worse, the scenery was distorted by the endless tears that escaped with a lack of sobs. As she harshly held her the right side of her head to cease the mess, she heard a conversation between a corvid and a dragon.

The corvid squeaked, "Why would you fucking do that?! Are you crazy?!"

"I was just following your rules for once! I really don't get you," The dragon chuckled, its voice muffled in anger. "First you want me to be myself then you want me to be like you. Make up your damn mind!"

"I want you to be a father-."

"You think I'm not," The dragon breathed out loud with a lack of flames. "I didn't want this! I did not want to fuck her and have her get knocked up! I never wanted a child to begin with! You look in that room, in that god damn room! That's not a child!.. That's a monster! A monster I wanted nothing to do with! I don't want anything to do with any of you!... But no. This was the only way to get closer to..."

She couldn't remember the rest.

 _But she would soon..._

* * *

 **YO! FG96 here again! So votes are in and Falling Petals will be one of the main ships in the series. To add, the other main ships will be Bumblebee, Catmeleon and Special Snowflakes. I would also like to apologize for taking such a long time to come back. But I'm here, and I'm here to stay.**

 **By the way, I don't do this a lot, but you gotta check out this dude name Combine117 and their fanfic Be Humane, which is a remade version of his original fanfic under the same name. It would be cool to check out because unlike other fanfics, this one is pretty unique and I can't wait for other chapters to be released.**

 **Anyways! You know the drill!** **If you enjoy, feel free to favorite, follow and review! If you want to check out my other fanfics or just see the schedule of updates, check out my profile! And as always, have a good day! :)**


End file.
